croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Wildlife
Use this page to record sightings of species other than birds that may be of interest to others. Please note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group and may also be submittted to the London Natural History Society wildlife recorders. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Bird sightings can be viewed and reported on the Latest News page. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH),John Hughes (JAH), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). Butterfly records You are encouraged to post all records of butterflies in Croydon on this site. We are cooperating with the Butterflies of London project, who will use our data to help monitor their distribution. Certain sites are regularly surveyed, but many of our open spaces and gardens are not. Every little helps. August 2017 * 23rd - Bramley Bank: Hornets' nest in a large void at the base of an ancient beech right beside the lower path through the reserve (John Parish) * 17th - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: Jersey tiger moth (deep orange/red variant) and yet another newly hatched southern hawker in garden. (JB) * 11th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (10pm): impressive number of Common Pipistrelles very actively feeding along back gardens/rlwy embankment (GH) * 11th - Lloyd Park - A Weasel seen crossing the road down to Oaks Farm. Clouded Yellow seen early on, sluggish enough for Smartphone pic at close range ie c300mm. (John Parish). * 4th - Brickfields Meadow - Jersey tiger moth (orange form). (JB) * 4th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (10am): 2 Jersey Tigers (1 orange & 1 rarer red variety) on buddleia (GH) * 4th - South Norwood Lake, 4 Jersey Tiger moths (1 red 3 Orange variety) 1 Red Admiral, 10+ speckled wood, 2 large white, (JW) * 3rd - South Norwood Lake : 2 Jersey Tiger moths (orange) (JW) * 2nd - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Jersey Tiger moth (orange form) in garden. Also a southern hawker in the process of emerging from exuvium. (JB) * 1st - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (early pm onwards): Male Migrant Hawker patrolling the garden area (GH) July 2017 * 29th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Hummingbird hawk moth on buddleia this morning. Also comma, gatekeeper, meadow brown, large white butterflies and hornet mimic volucella zonaria. (JB) * 28th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): A newly emerged southern hawker on pond this morning. Yesterday's three still present - too cold for them to fly? (JB) * 27th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Another 3 emergent southern hawkers this morning. Here be dragons indeed! (JB) * 26th - Lloyd Park: Clouded Yellow (PP) * 26th - South Norwood (Kings Road): 14:15. 1 Red admiral, Jersey Tiger moth (orange Variety) (JW) * 25th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Another emergent southern hawker in the garden pond. From exuviae this appeared to be about the 10th of the year. Also female Volucella zonaria hoverfly (Hornet mimic) on Buddleia. Red admiral, gatekeeper, meadow brown and large white butterflies. (JB) * 21st - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Teneral southern hawker on garden pond this morning - 5th hatching this year. (JB) * 21st - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (8am): Female Volucella zonaria hoverfly (Hornet mimic) on Buddleia (GH) * 19th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Teneral southern hawker on garden pond in early evening. (JB) * 18th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (2pm): Jersey Tiger moth (orange variety) feeding on Buddleia (GH) * 17th - Queen's Rd Cemetery, Thornton Heath (1-2.30pm): Butterflies - Large White (15+), Small White (20+), Holly Blue (1), Comma (1), Speckled Wood (2), Gatekeeper (40+), Meadow Brown (30+), plus Common Green, Meadow & Field Grasshoppers & Roesel's Bush Cricket (GH) * 16th - Hutchinsons Bank (11:00 - 14:30): Butterfly Conservation field trip, in overcast conditions. Large white, Brimstone (20+), Small copper (2), Small blue (2nd brood) (6), Common blue (30+), Red admiral (4), Comma (7), Silver-washed fritillary (1), Dark-green fritillary (1), Marbled white (30+), Meadow brown (30+), Gatekeeper (100+), Ringlet (30+), Small heath (5), Speckled wood (5), Small skipper, Essex skipper. (John Parish) * 16th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Ringlet and gatekeeper butterflies in garden. 2 exuviae from southern hawkers on vegetation in garden pond. (JB) * 13th - South Norwood Lake (9am): several male Black-tailed Skimmers present (photo) (JW) * 9th - Sanderstead: 1st gatekeeper of year in garden. (JB) * 8th - Addington Hills: 3 Pipistrelle bat sp (London Bird Club) * 5th - Sanderstead: Comma in Briton Hill Road garden and holly blue in cemetery.(JB) * 3rd - Wandle Park: Emperor and broad-bodied chaser dragonflies.(JB) June 2017 * 28th - Long Lane 06:50 2 Badgers running across road into golf range. (MV) * 27th - Mitcham Common (Thornton Heath) (TQ3067) (10am): extreme NE corner of Common on borough boundary - major colony of Marbled White & Ringlet butterflies, plus impressive numbers of Small Skippers on Bird's-foot-trefoil (GH) * 24th - Riddlesdown: 12+ marbled white, 100+ meadow brown, 12+ small tortoiseshell, ringlet butterflies. (JB) * 23rd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (10pm): several Common Pipistrelle foraging through back gardens (GH) * 23rd - Lloyd Park (10:30 - 13:00): Butterflies:- Large White (1), Small White (1), Red Admiral (6), Comma (10), Marbled White (6), Meadow Brown (100+), Ringlet (100+), Small Heath (1), Speckled Wood (3), Small Skipper (1+), Essex Skipper (2+), {Smessex Skipper (20+)}, Large Skipper (20+). Dragonflies:- Emperor (4); Broad-bodied Chaser (2). (John Parish) * 23rd - South Norwood Country Park: 12+ small tortoiseshell, 20+ meadow brown, 10+ ringlet, speckled wood, large white, small white butterflies, common darter, broad-bodied chaser. (JB) * 20th - Duppas Hill, Croydon: male stag beetle in garden.(SH & JB) * 20th - Sanderstead: My first ringlet of year in Briton Hill Road garden today. (JB) * 19th - Queen's Rd Cemetery (Thornton Heath) (1pm): Large Skipper (2), Small White (3), Comma (1), Red Admiral (1) & Speckled Wood (5) (GH) * 19th - Sanderstead: Comma by garden pond. (JB) * 18th - Sanderstead: Harlequin in garden. (JB) * 11th - Hutchinsons & Chapel Banks (11:00 - 15:00): Butterflies - Green-veined White (1), Brimstone (20+), Small Blue (50+), Common Blue (20+), Peacock (1), Small Tortoiseshell (c30), Marbled White (1), Meadow Brown (20+), Ringlet (c5), Small Heath (c5), Speckled Wood (20+), Dingy Skipper (2), Small/Essex Skipper (2), Large Skipper (c10). (John Parish) *11th - Featherbed Lane: 50+ flowering spikes of Bee Orchid plus many flowering Pyramidal Orchids on a 50m length of the grass verge. (John Parish). * 11th - Thornton Heath 16.45: Hummingbird Hawk Moth (1) seen in garden at close range ( D Benton) * 10th - Lloyd Park (12:00 - 15:00): Butterflies - Holly Blue (1), Peacock (2), Red Admiral (2), Comma (1), Small Tortoiseshell (6), Meadow Brown (120+), Speckled Wood (6), Large Skipper (9). Moths - Silver Y, Yellow Shell. Damselflies - Large Red at pond. Plants - Pyramidal Orchid (25+ flower spikes in usual place). (John Parish) * 2nd - Sanderstead: 2 large red damselflies by garden pond in Briton Hill Road. (JB) * 1st - Shirley Park Golf Course: Large Skipper near Oak Farm. (John Parish) * 1st - Sanderstead: Painted Lady in Briton Hill Road garden, also a harlequin ladybird with a taste for human flesh. (JB) May 2017 * 24th - Hutchinsons & Chapel Banks (Butterfly Conservation field trip). 11:00 - 15:00. Butterflies:- Small White, Green-veined White, Orange Tip, Brimstone, Green Hairstreak, Small Copper, Small Blue, Holly Blue, Brown Argus, Common Blue, Peacock, Red Admiral, Comma, Glanville Fritillary, Small Heath, Speckled Wood, Grizzled Skipper, Dingy Skipper. Dragonfly:- Broad-bodied Chaser. Plants:- colony of Adders-tongue Ferns. (John Parish) ... (Dear Mr. Parish, was this your first Glanville Fritillary of the year? I have searched for them twice this season with no luck. Do we know anything about how well they might do this year? Terence Baker) * 23rd - Lloyd Park (am): One female Roe Deer. Butterflies (just one of each!): Orange Tip, Brimstone, Small Copper, Peacock, Painted Lady, Speckled Wood. (John Parish) * 15th - Chepstow Rise : Moths:- single Small Dusty Wave & Common Pug attracted into our flat through open patio door in late evening (John Parish) * 13th - Addington Hills: One Roebuck. Butterflies:- one Large White, two Peacock, two Speckled Wood, one Small Heath; Moths:- 20+ Common Heath. (John Parish) * 11th - South Norwood Country Park: 3 terrapins. (JB) * 11th - Kings Wood: Badger. (JB) * 10th - Birch Wood, New Addington (TQ380638) (12pm): female Brimstone feeding on Bluebell for 5 mins (GH per Michael Hampton) * 10th - Hutchinsons & Chapel Banks, (Butterfly Conservation field trip), (10:30 - 15:00). Small White, Green-veined White, Orange Tip (10+), Brimstone (50+), Green Hairstreak (6+), Small Copper, Small Blue (1), Holly Blue (2+), Brown Argus, Common Blue (2+), Peacock (10+), Comma (2+), Small Heath (3+), Speckled Wood (15+), Grizzled Skipper (1), Dingy Skipper (20+). Common Carpet (moth), Glow-worm larva. (john parish). * 10th - Queen's Rd Cemetery, Thornton Heath (TQ3468) (1pm): Small White (8), Holly Blue (4), Red Admiral (1) & Speckled Wood (2) (GH) * 1st - Kings Wood: 2 roe deer. (JB) April 2017 * 30th - Kings Wood: Roe deer. (JB) * 27th - Selsdon Park GC: Roebuck seen while doing early BBS count. (JB) * 18th - Queen's Rd Cemetery (TQ3468): Holly Blue (2), Speckled Wood (1) (GH) * 16th - Bramley Bank: Hoverflies 'Cheilosia pagana' & 'Syrphus ribesii' (the latter newly-emerged with wings not fully inflated) on Marsh-marigolds and other plants around the edge of the pond. (John Parish) * 16th - Addington Hills: Two Roe Deer. (John Parish) * 16th - Heathfield : Orange Tip, 2 Small White, 4 Speckled Wood. (John Parish) * 16th - Bramley Bank: Holly Blue, 10 Speckled Woods. (John Parish) * 15th - Sanderstead: Speckled wood at corner of Sanderstead Road/Briton Hill Road. (JB) * 15th - Sanderstead: Shield bug in Briton Hill Road. (JB) * 14th - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: Toad in our air raid bunker. Orange tip butterfly. (JB) * 13th - Selsdon Park: 2 roe deer. (JB) * 13th - South Norwood Lake (8.30am): 1 Comma, 6 Speckled Wood (GH per JW) * 12th - Selsdon Rd, South Croydon (TQ328636): 1 Comma (GH per JW) * 7th - Lloyd Park (08:15 - 13:00): Moths: A copulating pair of Streamers fell to the ground from the canopy of a sycamore coppice as I passed through. Butterflies:- Small White (1); Orange Tip (4m); Holly Blue (4); Comma (1); Small Tortoiseshell (2), Speckled Wood (12). (John Parish) * 3rd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) pm: Steady stream all afternoon of Holly Blues through S (GH) * 3rd - Norbury, Pollards Hill South: 2 Red Admiral, 2 Holly Blue, 1 Peacock, 1 Brimstone (MJN) * 2nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (3pm): Brimstone (2), Small White (1) & Holly Blue (2) through (GH) * 2nd - Sanderstead: My first male orange tip and holly blue butterflies of the year in Briton Hill Road garden. (JB) * 2nd - Shirley Park Golf Course: Albino Grey Squirrel near Oaks Farm. (Pink eyes, etc, but coat was a very dirty white with many grey hairs towards the tip of the tail). (John Parish) March 2017 * 30th - Sanderstead: 7-spot ladybird in Briton Hill Road garden.(JB) * 30th - Hutchinsons Bank work day, a good one for insects:- butterflies on the wing were Orange Tip (3 males), Brimstone (20+, all but 2 were males), Holly Blue (1), Small Tortoiseshell (6), Comma (2), Peacock (3). Also identified were Dark-edged Bee-Fly (20+), Tawny Mining Bee (1 female), Large Red-tailed Bumble Bee (1 queen), Glow-worm (1 larva). Many more unidentified mining bees present (John Parish). * 30th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 12.30pm: 2 Speckled Wood b'flies through (my first this year) (GH) * 28th - Fryston Ave:Holly Blue.(PP) * 27th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2pm: 2 Holly Blues inspecting evergreen oak in garden (GH) * 26th - Lloyd Park: Roe Deer. 5 Brimstones. Common Fumitory.(PP) * 21st - South Norwood Country Park : Small White, Red Admiral, Comma, Small Tortoiseshell.(PP) * 18th - Auckland Rd, SE19 (12pm): Queen Buff-tailed Bumblebee feeding on Ivy (GH) * 17th - Sanderstead Plantation: Roebuck feeding in open at 12:30.(JB) * 15th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 7.30pm: Common Pipistrelle foraging along rlwy embankment (12°C) (GH) * 15th - Riddlesdown; Peacock and male Brimstone. (J & CB) * 15th - Chepstow Rise: My first Holly Blue of the year, in our garden. (John Parish) * 15th - Addiscombe Tram Stop (11.30am): resplendent male Brimstone butterfly inspecting Green Alkanet (GH) * 13th - Sanderstead: plume moth on front door at 22:45. (JB) * 13th - Waddon Ponds:Buff-tailed bumblebee.(JB) * 11th - Croydon: Brimstone at 12:45 in Chatsworth Road. (Ed Owen) * 11th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 12pm: male Brimstone butterfly chased off by territorial Peacock butterfly (GH) * 9th - Sanderstead: male Brimstone butterfly, 3 harlequin ladybirds (both personal firsts for the year) and an unidentified bee on verandah in Briton Hill Road. (JB) February 2017 * 20th - Hutchinsons Bank Reserve (13:00 - 14:00): Ten Brimstones on the wing, all males. (John Parish) * 18th - South Norwood (Love Lane): 1.30pm Red Admiral on flowering shrub (Daphne) in back yard; 2.45pm same or another sunning itself on shed (DMac) * 15th - South Norwood Lake early pm: Queen Buff-tailed Bumblebee at Auckland Rd car park (13°C) (GH) * 5th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) early pm: 2 queen Buff-tailed Bumblebees flew through the garden (6°C) (GH) * 4th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (10am): larva of Large Yellow Underwing found on chickweed stalk in front "garden"/driveway (GH) January 2017 * 21st - Riddlesdown: Roe deer running followed a few seconds by a couple of dogs clearly not under control of their owner(s). (JB) * 13th - Selsdon Park: 3 roe deer. (JB) * 11th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Queen buff-tailed bumblebee on verandah (JB) * 8th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 12.30pm: Queen Buff-tailed bumblebee through garden (11°C) (GH) * 5th - Addington Hills (11:30): 3 Roe Deer hinds in Bottom Triangle. Two of them lying in bracken 20m away didn't move as I walked past (seemingly over-confident in the effectiveness of their camouflage). (John Parish) Archived Other Wildlife Records Other Wildlife 2017 Other Wildlife 2016 Other Wildlife 2015 Other Wildlife 2014 Other Wildlife 2013 Other Wildlife 2012 [[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]